Stars of Daylight
by crazy-gal-in-blue
Summary: When an old friend drops in new adventures begin. When Ryo's old babysitter shows up a new warrior arises, but which side is this new warrior fighting for? I stink at summarys I know. can you ever forgive me? Oh and this is not a OC/Ronin
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first ronin fanfic so try to be nice.

I do not own the ronins if you think I do I would advise you to go see a doctor right away. That's and now for the story.

**Stars of Daylight**

The blue haired man leaned farther back in his chair. He was trying to hear the conversation of the two women behind him. Stealing a quick glance behind him, he studied them. The two seemed a bit far apart in age, but not to far. The older one was blond who was sitting straight backed in her metal seat, sipping her ice tea. Her companion was a brunet, she slouched into her seat as if trying to go unnoticed. She would take long sips of her cola. He leaned back a bit farther trying to hear their conversation better.

"Well, what about that blond over there? What do you make of him?" The older girl asked before taking a sip of her tea.

The blue haired individual looked over at his companion "the blond." Waiting to hear what the younger girl said about his friend across the table.

"What do you mean what do I make of him?" The younger girl asked while deep in thought.

"I mean like what do you think he is like? We both know you have a knack at guessing those things about people." The blond replied

"Well" there was a pause, "I think" another one, "He seems very traditional and a bit cold. I can't tell you how he would act around his friends although. We both know that with friends peoples deep self come out, and that is different from their outer self." Taking a deep breath the girl reached for her drink, taking a long sip.

"He is very cute. I bet he has tons of girls all over him." The blond said thoughtfully

"So then, what do you make of the person he is talking to?" The blond asked. Still lost in thought.

"They are friends, clearly they have know each other for a while." The brunet responded quietly.

The individual looked at the other person sitting across from him. His companion had red-brown hair and was deep in conversation with the blond. He had no clue what they were talking about, for he was not paying attention.

"He seems kind, and a person you can trust." Taking a deep sip of her drink the younger girl stopped her friend from speaking. "Next, I know you want to know about the blue haired one. Possibly why his hair is that color. That I can not tell you, maybe you should go ask him."

In an astounded whisper the blond hared girl replied with "You know I could not do that, it is rude."

"I know, but I really don't know why his hair is such an abnormal color. Apart from that he seems distant, like his head is always in the clouds."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for about ten seconds before the blond started talking again. "I remember the last time I was in this country. When I was fourteen I did some baby sitting for this one little boy. He was a very sweet child I loved looking after him. Being here and the way you said abnormal made me remember him. He was the cutest little thing he had dark black hair and these bright blue eyes. I always thought it was odd that his eyes were that color. I nick named him demon-child because he would always cause trouble even when he was trying to be good, it was as if trouble followed him. His mother had died when he was younger, like….." The brunet cut her off.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about that?" The brown haired girl bit her lip, looking anxious.

"I am so sorry, I had not meant to bring up such a sad subject." The blond looked concerned

"That's okay, I should be fine." With her head down she rubbed her eyes, the younger girl sniffed before taking a deep breath and sighing. She looked up and smiled at the blond. "It is okay I will be fine. Tell me more of this boy."

"I don't remember too much, but I do remember he had an exotic animal as a pet. Also that the animal was a type of cat, but that is all. His father was very kind, he was a wild life photographer. I thought that was the coolest job then."

"That sound like fun but dangerous. Do you think that you will ever see that boy again?"

"I really don't know. He is a lot older now and I would have trouble recognizing him. I could spot him here by the color of his eyes. They were a very bright, unmistakable blue."

"It would be very funny if we ran into him."

The blue haired individual pondered what he had just heard. This boy's profile sounded very much like his friend Ryo's.

There you go first chapter. If you would like more please review and tell me to keep going if you don't like my story then by all means don't read it. If you don't have any thing good to say please don't say any thing AT ALL. But you could just flame me instead because no one really reads these things at the bottom that the authors take their time to write. I do read these things tho so call me weird if you must I really don't care. And for all those wonderful people who took the time to read this I love you and I will shut up for you now.

Thank you

CGIB


	2. Chapter 2

Stars of Daylight 2

Blue

Ryo and Kento had yet to get there they were half an hour late now. After glancing at his watch a second time the blue haired man sighed and went back to listening in on the girls.

"I can't believe you couldn't tell it was so obvious!" the dark haired girl exclaimed

"I can not believe you could tell that he was listening in. I mean look at him he is just sitting there at the table with his friends."

"It is easy to see look how far he is leaning back in his chair. That is because the closer he is to our table the easier it is to listen in on us."

Oh great looks as if I have been found out the blue haired man thought. Quickly he straitened his back and listened to what his friends were saying so as not to appear to be listening in to the girls. His friends laughed for they had heard what the girl had said then seeing their friend trying not to look suspicious. They had put two and two together and got four.

The blond made fun of his friend "It looks like that girl has you figured out Rowen."

"Aww, Sage you know I was listening in because your voice is very tiring to listen to." Rowen made drowsy motions and snored

The third party just laughed as the two had a war with words. They were soon interrupted by their missing friends joining them. They seemed to be laughing at something that they had done. Because their faces were all red and they would look at each other then bust up laughing.

"Kento, Ryo what have you two been up to?" Asked the brown-redhead taking a slow sip of his drink.

"Nothing, Cye" came the reply followed by a large amount of laughs.

"I never knew nothing was so funny." Rowen said amused. Having stopped his war with Sage.

None of the guys noticed that the blond girl that Rowen had been listening in to had frozen when she heard Ryo's name. Her friend waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Any one home? Jess snap out of it."

"What? Huh?"

"You zoned out on me. What happened? You almost never zone out like that."

"That boy there did you hear what his friend called him?"

"Yea I think it was Ray or some thing, I wasn't listening. Why did that make you zone out?"

"He said Ryo and that was the name of the boy that I baby-sat. Can you see his eyes? What color are they?"

"They are blue…. Bright blue."

Here you guys go chapter 2 sorry it took so long. If you have any questions I will answer them the best I can without giving away the plot. Please review even if its just a short little review it would be nice to know if all the work I am doing is useless or not. The size on my chapters will vary with the time I have on my hands and the time my beta reader has on her hands. So I will say now I am sorry if it takes time for me to get chapters out. Thanks for reading ;-)

CGIB


	3. Chapter 3

Stars of Daylight 3

Flash

Jessica just sat there staring at Ryo thoughts racing through her head.

Was it really him? Wow. He had grown up. What should she do? Would he remember her? All this and more went rushing through her head, till she was brought back earth by the flash of a bright light.

"Gotcha!"

"What the…?" She saw Casey winding up one of the disposable cameras they had purchased earlier.

"You don't zone out a lot, so I had to capture the moment." The brunette smirked as she finished winding up the camera. She threw a glance around the outside café. The flash had drawn everyone's attention to their table including the young men's table. Jessica blushed slightly and shyly smiled embarrassed. Slowly the people returned to their conversations and the noise returned, but there was one person who didn't stop staring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryo looked at the blond girl intently, he knew he had seen her before, but couldn't place where. Even when his friends continued talking, he didn't listen. Slowly the girl looked up, only to glare at her friend and snatch the camera away from her. Proud of what she had done the brunette took a sip of her soda and relaxed back into her chair to watch the world continue around her.

The blond looked up and began to talk to her friend, she darted some more random glances over at Ryo. He took her silent advice and went back to conversing with his friends, but in both minds the thought of the other still lingered.

It was some time before any thing else happened, because both groups were too busy talking, drinking, and just enjoying each others company. When things got started again, they were begun by the brunette. First the brunette got up, showing how short she really was, and then she moved her seat to face opposite of her friends, putting her back to Rowen. The chairs were so close together that she didn't even get up to move her seat, because she surely would not have been able to sit back down in it without it looking ridiculous

They both continued their conversations with out giving it much thought. Untill Rowen noticed his seat vibrating, looking around he could not see anything, so he just ignored it. A few minuets later it shook again, looking around again he tried to find the cause, coming up short he ignored it yet again. This continued for some time before Rowen figured it out.

What had happened was the brunette had pushed her chair so close that she had gotten her foot near the foot of his chair and had started tapping her foot on it.

"Do you mind?" Rowen asked as he turned to his side to sort of face her.

She leaned slightly to the opposite side and faced him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your tapping your foot on my chair. Not to be rude or any thing but it is rather annoying."

"Oh I didn't know" her voice had gotten very sarcastic and dramatic, showing that she knew the whole time.

"By the way, I'm Casey, this is my friend Jessica. Sorry about bothering you.

"I'm Rowen, and that's okay, it wasn't that annoying."

"If it wasn't so annoying then why did you confront me?" Casey said, a small smirk creeping onto her face. She was loving every moment of his time in the trap that she had him in.

"Casey leave the guy alone, and don't be rude." Jessica said in a warning voice.

Casey twisted back around and gave her a look. Before quickly turning back to Rowen.

"Forget the question, because it has just been diagnosed as rude. I have a new one. Who are your friends or do they go nameless among us?"

The blond spoke up first. "I'm Sage." And after that, they all said their names; "Cye," "Kento," "Ryo."

Then Jessica spoke up, "Ryo is the same name as the boy I used to baby-sit. He looked a lot like you."

"You said your name was Jessica, right? That was me. What happened to you, I heard that you had moved?"

"Ya, my family moved to America. I remember when you were nine. You have grown so much. Do you still have your cat White Flame?"

"Blaze, ya, he is staying at a friends house, he grew too. So, what are you doing back here?"

Jessica glanced over at Casey looking to see if she would make a move.

There is the end of that I know I am the worst ever at updating but you must forgive me. All I have to say is please review even if you think it stinks tell me you want it gone from your sight. If I dont get reviews I am just going to keep writing and adding more and more chapters. Thx for reading

CGIB

Gliss: dark glare leave the nice people alone. Not every one is addicted to fanfics like you are.

Inda: Ya Mia will come along just not for a few chapters. The length well it goes till I think it is a good time to stop I try not to end with cliffs. I know how annoying those can be, and with the speed that my chapters come doesn't help.


End file.
